Sickness A Path to Love, Rimahiko fanfic
by XxRofLxX
Summary: Rima likes Nagi and Nagi likes Rima. Nagi confesses and what does Rima do? Plus, Rima has a strange sickness that none of the doctors can cure. Will this sickness help their love? What about a sister matchmaker? RIMAHIKO a little AMUTO. RnR please!
1. Introduction

**Hi! This is my new story: Sickness; a path to love. ******** Tell me how you like the title, ok?**

**Rima: What's the pairing?**

**Me: Rimahiko.**

**Nagi: Why do you make me suffer?**

**Me: Cuz I like Rimahiko!**

**Rima: Is it all the way?**

**Me: OF COURSE!**

**Rima and Nagi: Hooray! (Sarcastically) **

**Me: On with the story! Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story except the plot!**

**P.S. Nadeshiko is real and she did leave for Europe but came back, Rima's parents don't fight.**

**~o~o~o~**

_Introduction_

"_Wait! Wait Nagi!" cried a little girl with long butterscotch blond hair, about six years old._

"_Hurry up Rima-chan, or we'll miss it!" answered a boy with long purple hair, same age as the girl._

"_Miss what?" the girl inquired. "You'll see!" the boy said and grabbed her hand. They were running up a little hill in the forest in the darkness of the mid-summer night._

_When they finally reached the top, the boy led the girl to sit down under a big tree. _

_The boy pointed to a little glow in the dark night. "Look…" he said. The glow became brighter and more appeared._

"_Waa…So pretty" the girl mumbled looking at the light which was now like stars in the night sky. "Aren't the fireflies pretty?" the boy asked. "Very!" the girl replied._

_There was silence as the two watched the mid-summer butterflies dance in the air._

"_My birthday gift isn't finished yet!" the boy said. The girl looked puzzled._

_The boy started to count down slowly "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…"_

_At the count of one, fireworks filled the sky. They were like flowers blooming in the night sky. _

"_Wow!" the awed girl said. "Happy birthday" the boy said. "Thank you. This is the best birthday present I've ever received." The girl replied._

"_Nee~ Rima-chan, If I told you I loved you, would you believe me?" the boy inquired._

"_What is love anyways? I have never believed in love and I don't know when I will. But for now I think there will be no love in this little life of mine." The girl oblivious girl replied._

_The boy looked saddened but accepted the answer with a slight nod._

_Together they watched the fireworks with brilliant effects known as fireflies._

That was Mashiro Rima; age six and Fujisaki Nagehiko; age six.

(A/N: They are sixteen in my story.).

**~o~o~o~**

**So that concludes the introduction of my story. How'd you like it? I'll be sure to update more often (Hopefully) I LOVE RIMAHIKO!**

**-Kei-chan**


	2. Second Confession

Hi everyone! Here's chapter two of your and my favorite story, Sickness; A Path to Love.

~*~*~*~

**Second Confession; Revealing of Their Secret **

**Nobody's POV:**

Nadeshiko, Rima and Nagehiko were walking down the path leading to the Royal Garden.

"Why do we have to keep our friendship from everyone?" Rima complained loudly. "Because you hated me for taking away Amu-chan from you." Nagehiko replied. "As long as we're friends right?" Nadeshiko asked. "I guess she's right." Rima mumbled.

"(gasp) Nagi did you do your homework in Mathematics? I totally forgot!" Rima said.

"How come Ani-kun gets a cute nickname and I don't?" Nadeshiko complained. Rima thought for a second. "How about Nade-neechan? You are older than me." Rima said.

"Accepted. Now back to the subject, me too Ani-kun! Let me copy too." Nadeshiko said.

"My oh my, you girls are too carefree. Nobody's copying my assignment. You two were out shopping when I did it!" Nagehiko said.

"Please, Na-gi-chan?" Rima said in a lovey-dovey tone and kissed his cheek. Nagehiko went as red as a tomato and complied with her and his sister's request right away.

"Hey, Nade-neechan, I don't know why that always works." Rima whispered to Nadeshiko. "But I do." Nadeshiko mumbled to herself.

That's when the rest of the guardians arrived. (A/N: I know too many but I couldn't resist!-.-')

~*~*~*~

Here's the list of positions:

**King: **Hotori Tadagay (:P couldn't resist either. Sorry you Tadase lovers) 16

**Queen of Hearts:** Mashiro Rima, 16

**Queen of Diamonds: **Fujisaki Nadeshiko, 16

**Queen of Spades: **Hoshina Utau, 17

**Jack of Hearts:** Fujisaki Nagehiko, 16

**Jack of Diamonds: **Souma Kukai, 17

**Jack of Spades: ** Sanjou Kairi, 15

**Ace of Hearts: **Yuiki Yaya, 15

**Ace of Diamonds:** Lulu de Morcef, 16

**Joker:** Hinamori Amu, 16

~*~*~*~

Easter had fallen four years ago and everyone was friends. Some were even going out. Like Kukai and Utau or Yaya and Kairi. Even Ikuto who is in college stops by from time to time. (BTW: Amu and Ikuto are dating)

"What a sight this is, the enemies are together." Utau said. "She's right, you are never together!" Lulu said. "Maybe something happened…" Wondered Kukai.

"Nothing happened! I was walking towards here when I bumped into the twin idiots." Rima shouted harshly while pointing to the Fujisakis. Then she mouthed a 'Sorry' to them.

But Amu noticed. "What's this? Rima actually said sorry?" Amu asked.

Everyone gasped, but Rima, Nadeshiko and Nagehiko stiffened. "Now all three of them are stiff " Yaya said.

Rima looked at Nadeshiko and Nagehiko looked at her too. Nadeshiko was the master of excuses.

"It would be rude right if she didn't say sorry, I mean she called us idiots! It's rude." Nadeshiko said. They actually bought it. Rima was quite polite.

"Thanks Nade-neechan" Rima whispered. "Yeah. Thanks" Nagehiko said.

Unfortunately, they were heard by Tadagay. "Rima called Nadeshiko Nade-neechan?" he said.

Now all of the guardians gasped.

The seven because they were surprised, but the three? Because they were found out.

"I can't take it anymore. We have to tell them" Nagehiko said and threw his hands in the air. "But we've kept it secret for four years, can we really tell them?" Nadeshiko said. "We have to. They're already suspicious" Rima said. "I guess you're right. (Sigh)." Nadeshiko said.

"We've been friends since we were three." Rima said plainly. "Rima-chan and Ani-kun and I, we've been together all of our childhood." Nadeshiko said. "We've been to each other's birthdays for thirteen years." Nagehiko said. "And it was actually me and Ani-kun who saved Rima from the kidnapping baddie." Nadeshiko said

The seven guardians before them had their mouths open wide. A fly could enter at anytime.

"Let's just go in the Royal Garden and start the meeting." The ever practical Kairi said. The nine guardians (except Kairi cuz he's the one who said it) nodded their heads.

They all went inside and started the meeting.

~*~*~*~

**After school; Fujisakis walking home;**

"You know, I know you know you like Rima-chan." Nadeshiko said to her brother. "What?" was what her brother replied

"I know you like Rima-chan." repeated Nadeshiko. "I do?" he asked unsure. "Of course you dimwit! Why do you always blush when she kisses you? Why do you always sneak glances at her during meetings? Why do you smile when she smiles? Why do you… you know I can continue till I reach a hundred." "Okay, okay. I get it. I love Rima-chan." Nagehiko admitted.

"I wanna help you win her heart!" Nadeshiko excitedly shouted. "NO! She already rejected me. Ten years ago…" Nagehiko's voice trailed off. "TEN YEARS AGO?!" Nadeshiko shouted "She was six!" "So she still rejected me." He said. "-and could've forgotten too!" Nadeshiko retorted.

"True- but her turning me down now is going to be more embarrassing than when she was six." Nagehiko said. "Just try it Ani-kun. Tomorrow confess." Nadeshiko said. "Fine Tomorrow." Nagehiko agreed.

~*~*~*~

**The Next Day:**

Rima was sitting under the tree near the royal garden, reading a gag manga when Nagehiko approached her.

"Nagi, nice timing. What does soliloquy mean?" she asked. "It means talking to yourself. But that's not why I'm here." Nagehiko said.

Rima gave him a confused look. "Rima-chan I like you very much, you may even say love. And I would be very happy if you could accept or even return those feelings." Nagehiko said nervously. He closed his eyes and waited for the worst to happen.

"I specifically turned you down ten years ago, right? But now it's different. Let me think about it." Rima said and stood up.

Just as she was standing up and prepared to walk away, four people appeared from behind a bush. "TEN YEARS AGO?!" Amu, Utau. Lulu, and Yaya screeched. "That's right ten years ago. When they were six." Another person said from behind another bush. "Nadeshiko?" Rima said.

"My, my we have quite a number of spies. Do we?" Nagehiko said. "And these spies deserve to be punished." Rima said.

"No. No, no, no! Not that please you can't do that to your own friends right? Nagi, Rima?" Nadeshiko pleaded. "Nadeshiko what's wrong?" Utau asked.

"Never mind that just run!" Nadeshiko shouted. So all followed the running Nadeshiko. Away from the wrath of Nagehiko and Rima.

~*~*~*~

So that's it for chapter two! Please wait for my chapters to come. And for the punishment that is up to you!

-Kei-chan


	3. Playing Games

**Keitorin: I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while. I just couldn't find the inspiration.**

**Rima: More like you got lazy…**

**Nagihiko: Or she has too many summer classes that keep her from updating a lot.**

**Keitorin: Both of those are true too… but the main reason is that I couldn't find any inspiration in anything!**

**Rima: What's this chapter about anyways?**

**Nagihiko: Yeah, since you didn't update in a long time, you have to give us a little preview of this chapter.**

**Keitorin: Fine.**

_Rima's really confused now. She loves Nagihiko, but can't admit it. Amu tries to help her, so does Nadeshiko. But they can't make Rima confess it to Nagihiko. So now, what would they do?_

**Keitorin: I guess that's it. This chapter is all about plans Amu and Nadeshiko make to help Rima confess with confidence. I think. Or that's what I want to happen.**

**Nadeshiko: So I play a big role?**

**Keitorin: Yeah, I guess.**

**Nadeshiko: Yay!**

**Dia: Keitorin doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! (Find your inner radiance everybody!)=whisper**

**Everybody: DIA!**

**Dia: Um… Heehee?**

XxXxXxX

_She'll never return my feelings. She'll just hurt me again. Should I just give up? Maybe I should…_

Then an X-egg came out from this discouraged boy…

XxXxXxX

_Stupid! Stupid! Why are you thinking about him of all people before going to sleep? _I screamed to myself .

_You'll know sooner or later… _an unknown voice said.

I looked around. There was nobody in my room and Kusukusu was already in her egg. _Weird. _I thought.

I better get to sleep before mama comes up and asks why I'm not sleeping yet.

I climbed into bed and pulled the cover over myself.

Though my blanket was very warm and comfy, I was shaking and I couldn't stop. There was a creepy aura in my room too.

Then I saw it, in the corner of my room was an X-egg sleeping while giving off a dark aura.

I poked Kusukusu's egg and she popped out. "Look." I said and pointed to the X-egg. "AHH!" she screamed. "Shh!"

She mouthed an O and said something inaudible.

"What?" I asked. "Capture it and bring it to school fro Amu to cleanse." She said a little louder this time.

I nodded and got a jar from the kitchen.

I tiptoed to the X-egg and trapped it inside the jar and quickly covered it.

It woke up and started trying to break free from the jar, I quickly but some books over it. "That should hold it for the rest of night." I said to myself happily.

"Now let's get some sleep."

I climbed in my bed and Kusukusu went inside her egg, but at once pictures of **him** started flowing through my head.

How he confessed six years ago and how he confessed the day before.

I compared them and saw that when he confessed when they six, he looked somewhat happy though now I noticed a tear form in his eye.

Could I really hurt him that much? But the other day he looked more confident, more sure of his feelings and he looked relieved when I said I would think about it.

Does he really like me _that_ much?

I lay there thinking about what I just realized.

It felt weird to suddenly know a person has loved you for more than ten years and still hasn't given up on you.

Was Nagi really that kind? Was it right to turn him down ten years ago even though I liked him then too? Should I say 'I love you too' to him now? Will our friends understand? More importantly, what would they think?

I lay in bed looking for the answers to these questions.

I glimpsed at my clock. 12:30 it said. Wait, 12:30?! If I didn't sleep soon I won't be able to wake up when school time comes.

I quickly shut my eyes and tried to sleep; I tried to think of nothing to let my mind calm down and not think of the recent events, but failed. I stayed up for a long time and I don't think I would be able to sleep anymore.

So I stayed there looking at the ceiling and listening to the silent snores of Kusukusu… and I think I'll be doing this till morning.

XxXxXxX

I walked to school that day. And I stumbled a few times too.

I walked a little bit faster this time, but tripped on a rock.

_Daijoubu, Rima-chan? _A voice inside my head was saying. I thought it was Kusukusu so I said "I'm fine, Kusukusu."

"Rima?" I heard another voice behind me this time.

I looked back and saw Nadeshiko behind me.

"Oh, hi Nade-nee-chan." I said trying to get up.

"What happened to you?" she asked alarmed. "I didn't get much sleep yesterday." I told her while she tried to help me up.

"Where's Nagihiko?" I asked. "He's sick." Nadeshiko said.

"Woah, first time in 5 years." I said. "Yeah. He looked a really really sick, yet he still wanted to go to school."

Nadeshiko looked in my backpack and screamed. "A-an X-egg!" she said.

"Yeah it was in my room last night. I caught it in this jar and Kusukusu said to bring it to school for Amu to cleanse." She nodded.

We walked to school in silence. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I screamed.

Common reflex after being kidnapped.

I looked back and Amu panting.

"You scared me!" I cried. "Ya sorry about that."

"Let's just go." Nadeshiko said. Me and Amu nodded and we began walking to school in silence again.

"Hey Rima, you look really tired. Did you sleep at all?" Amu asked. "As much as I'd love to say yes, I would have to say, I didn't sleep for even a minute!" I yelled at her.

"Why?" she asked. I turned red and stuttered "I-I w-was th-th-th-inking of N-n-NAGIHIKO! Ok? Now don't bug me!"

Amu and Nadeshiko were looking at me wide-eyed. "You like him too. Don't you?" Amu said. I nodded.

"This calls for a big plan." Nadeshiko said. "Meet us after school in the Royal Garden." Amu said and ran ahead with Nadeshiko.

I stared after them. _What are they planning? _

XxXxXxX

**After School:**

I walked to the Royal Garden in silence as Kusukusu pointed at something while I ignored her.

I just thought of what bad things might happen when I step inside the Royal Garden.

I finally arrived at the Royal Garden. I looked at it when Kusukusu screamed in my ear. "RIMA!"

"What?!" I snapped. "Look!" she said pointing to an egg floating behind me.

It was purple with stripes in the blue and white stripes in the middle. Above and under the stripes were numerous white stars.

I stumbled backwards.

"It suddenly appeared when you told Amu and Nadeshiko that you liked Nagihiko, then it followed you around. It must your new Shugo Chara Egg!" Kusukusu said excitedly.

I cupped my hands and the egg landed on it.

"I wonder what will come out of this one." I mumbled to myself.

"Guess we'll have to wait to find out." Kusukusu said.

I put the egg in my bag and walked inside the Royal Garden.

Amu and Nadeshiko were waiting for me.

"Let's go." said Amu. Then Nadeshiko blindfolded me and both of them dragged me somewhere.

When I was finally allowed to see where we were, I saw that we were at Ikuto and Utau's house.

"Ikuto!" Amu yelled.

At once Ikuto appeared behind her. "You called?" he said.

"Yeah. I need you to teach Rima how to confess properly." Amu replied.

Ikuto looked stunned for a few seconds then finally regained his composure. "Who's the lucky guy?" he asked me.

"Nagihiko." I whispered.

He looked at me for a few seconds and finally-"Ok let's get started." Ikuto said.

He led us inside his house and called Utau.

"Yeah, what?" she asked impatiently.

"Help me teach Rima how to confess properly." Ikuto told her. "Who's the lucky guy?" Utau asked.

Was that what everybody wanted to know? Including you readers?

"Nagihiko" Amu answered for me.

Utau smiled. "Okay… I won't help you. It's up to you Ikuto." She said and went back inside her room.

We all sweat-dropped.

Amu told her who I liked and she wouldn't even help? That was cold.

"(sigh) Let's just get started." Ikuto said.

"First: Keep your cool." He said. "Try it. Imagine Nagihiko is in front of you and try to confess."

I closed my eyes and imagined me in front of Nagihiko and about to confess.

I could feel a blush moving to my cheeks.

"I-I-I L-l-l-love YOU!" I shouted quietly.

"No. Keep your cool and don't shout." Ikuto said

Was it really this hard to confess?

I tried again.

I took a deep breath and- "I love you." I whispered

"Louder." Ikuto instructed.

I took an even bigger breath and said "I love you." In enough volume too.

"Good. That's all I can do for you." Ikuto said.

He walked us to the gate of his mansion.

"We'll be going now." Amu said.

"Not even a little kiss?" Ikuto said.

Amu sighed. I could tell she was annoyed. She walked over to Ikuto and kissed him. Of course Ikuto kissed back.

When Amu pulled away, she was red, really red. "Bye, my strawberry." Ikuto said and jumped somewhere out of sight.

"To the next destination!" Nadeshiko declared.

I was blind-folded again and dragged too.

When I was allowed to see, I saw that we were at a flower shop.

"Manami!" Nadeshiko called.

Oh I get it, we were at Manami's family's flower shop. But why?

Manami opened the shop door and let us in. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Rima needs flowers." Amu said. " Why?" Manami asked.

"Cuz, we're going to give it to Nagi before Rima goes up to his room and confesses, so that he can give the flowers to Rima!" Nadeshiko said.

"Ooh. Rima's confessing! To Nagi too!" Manami said.

Why must everyone make that reaction?

"What's your favorite flower?" Manami asked me.

"White Irises." I said.

Manami quickly disappeared behind the counter and came back with a bouquet of white irises

"Those are perfect. How much?" Amu asked. "Free. You're my friends and it's for Rima." Manami said with a smile.

"Thanks." Nadeshiko said and dragged me somewhere else.

Hey I wasn't being blind-folded! That's good.

They dragged me to Lulu's house. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see." Amu said.

Nadeshiko rang the door bell and Lulu answered it. "Yes?" she asked.

"We need you to teach Rima how to make jewelry." Nadeshiko said.

"Why?" "Cuz, she has to look fantastic when she confesses to Nagi." Amu said.

Why must they tell everyone?

Lulu squealed. "Rima's confessing to Nagi? Ain't that great?" she said.

She dragged the three of us to her room and took out a brown box containing beads I think.

She opened it and I was right it did contain beads and strings and jewels.

"Get a string and follow me." Lulu instructed.

I got a string and followed Lulu and she carefully put beads through it.

I followed her, threading carefully and soon I was able to make a beautiful necklace.

"Thanks Lulu." I said. "Anytime Rima." She said.

W left her house and Amu and Nadeshiko said together,

"**It's time for the final challenge. To the Fujisaki Residence!"**

I cringed. I thought we would do it tomorrow! DX

XxXxXxX

Okay so I know I took really long to update, and I should have updated sooner but I really was lazy and had no inspiration! So now I give you this chapter okay?

Thanks for reading!

Read and review please!

You know you want to press the button!

l

l

l

v


	4. The Confession of My Life

Ok, so here's the continuation of Playing Games.

**Confession**

We arrived at Nagi's house and I started hyperventilating.

"You can do it! We'll be downstairs if you need us." Nadeshiko said.

I nodded and went inside.

"Wait! Let us go first. We'll give him the flowers." I nodded

They went upstairs and I followed behind.

They entered Nagi's room, I stayed outside eavesdropped.

How bad of me.

"Hey Nagi, you don't look so sick anymore." I heard Amu say.

"Ya, I slept the whole afternoon today. And now I feel much better." Nagi answered.

"Nagi, Rima's downstairs and I think she has something to tell you, so we got flowers just in case she'll cry." Nadeshiko said.

Me, cry? Not today. I promise myself I will not cry!

"Ok. Tell her to come up." Nagi said.

"Ok, she'll be right up" Nadeshiko said and walked out with Amu.

"Wait for a few seconds then go inside." Amu said and I nodded.

I counted in my mind.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…

That should be enough.

I knocked on his door and took a deep breath.

He opened it and smiled. "Hi Rima-chan." He said.

I walked in is room and looked at him.

I could feel a blush creeping up to my face.

"Rima, are you ok? Your face is red." He said.

"Really? Oh…um… Nagi… I've been thinking about what you said and I want you to know that I… I… I… also return your feelings and I'm happy to." I said with a smile.

A smile rose to his face.

"Arigatou, Rima-chan, but why are you crying?" he asked

"Wha- I'm crying?!" I yelled.

I touched my face; surely there were fresh wet tears.

"Here." He said while giving me the white irises and some tissue.

"A-arigatou." I said while receiving the flowers and wiping my tears away.

"Now, may I ask what an X-egg is doing in your bag?" he said, pointing to my bag.

"Oh, I forgot. Amu!" I called.

I went out of his room and down the stairs, surely, Amu and Nadeshiko were downstairs.

"I found this X-egg in my room last night and I was wondering if you could cleanse it." I said.

"Ya sure. Let me Kyara Nari first." Amu replied. I nodded

It took a few minutes for her to Kyara Nari because of all the actions and stuff. It was annoying

Did it always take this long?

When she finally finished, I said "I'm gonna let go on 3. 1…2…3!" I said and opened the jar.

The X-egg flew out and Amu said "Negative Heart lock on OPEN HEART!"

The purified egg hatched and said. "Thanks for purifying me! Kaito was having doubts on whether a girl he confessed to liked him back or not so I turned into an X-egg. Sorry for causing you any trouble!" A boy chara said and went back inside his egg and flew away.

"Ok… That was weird." I said

The rest nodded their heads.

"I think, I've got to go home now. It's 6:00 and y parents will be worried." Amu said.

"Me too. You know how my parents are after the kidnapping incident." I said.

"Then we'll see you tomorrow." Nagi said.

"Ok, see you guys tomorrow!" I said and walked away with Amu.

I walked home which took long but I didn't mind.

When I finally got home I ran to my room and jumped on my bed.

"Yes! I confessed!" I said.

"Good for you Rima!" Kusukusu said

"But I wonder what type of character this will be?" she said pointing to my new egg.

"I don't know, Kusukusu. But we will find out sooner or later!" I said and the biggest smile ever was planted on my face.

"Rima, the usual!" Kusukusu shouted. I nodded

"**Bala-balance!"**

~o~o~o~

Thanks for reading everyone! I hope I didn't disappoint you!

Sorry if this chapter is kinda crappy, but after reading your comments, I did my best to write as fast as I could.

Hope it doesn't disappoint you!

Read and Review! ^-^

**Press the Button!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	5. Atarashii Tomodachi

**Hi everyone! I thought our characters would like a little vacation, so in the next chapter, they're going to America!**

**Rima: Why do we have to go? I hate traveling!**

**Me: You have to go. I ran out of ideas!**

**Rima: What about my special condition? I don't even know what it is!**

**Me: That will be in the next chapter, but in this chapter you will see some signs of it.**

**Rima: But that's unfair! (pout)**

**(Nagi enters the Author's own personal writing room)**

**Nagi: Um… Kei, I think you should get along with the story. (Nagi points to the calendar.)**

**Me: AH!! School's on Monday! (June 15) I only have a day to write this! (The day I am writing this is June 14. It doesn't mean I'll put it up it on June 14.)**

**Nagi: (whispers to Rima) Why is her room so purple?**

**Rima: I don't know.**

**Me: You don't know what, Rima?**

**Rima: Nagi's asking why your room is so purple.**

**Me: Oh, cuz I like purple and baby pink and sky blue.**

**Nagi: Why is this purple and not pink or blue.**

**Me: Cuz purple's my favorite. Now I must type…**

---o---o---o---

**Atarashii Tomodachi**

"Yay! We're going on a trip!" Yaya said all hyper.

I thought they were going on a trip. I was going to fake sick.

I grumbled to myself. "Why do I have to go?" I mumbled to myself.

"That's right, Rima doesn't like traveling." Nadeshiko pointed out.

Everyone looked at me. Great, now I can't fake sick.

"We'll need at chaperone though." Tadase said. "Why? We're big enough!" Yaya whined. That whiner.

"The school needs us to have one. Don't forget our purpose of going to America is to meet their Guardians of ________ (any high school you know)" Kairi said.

"Why don't we let Ikuto go with us?" Lulu said. "No, Ikuto-koi has college classes to go to." Amu said then sighed.

"Why don't we ask Tsukasa-san to go with us?" Nagihiko proposed.

"No, he's to busy writing a new book. Besides he's been loony these past few days." Tadase said.

"Who's become loony these days?!" a voice was heard behind us. Tadase turned around and saw a really mad Tsukasa standing behind him.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm loony, so I came to tell you that your chaperone will be Nikaido-sensei!" Tsukasa said and stormed of.

"He's fine. He's fine cuz we can sneak out or do something behind his back." Utau said and looked at Kukai who gave her a thumbs up and a flashy grin.

We all sweat-dropped, they were the same as always.

"So, we'll meet at the airport on Saturday at 2:00 p.m. Our flight is at 4:00." Tadase said.

"Why do we have to be so early?" Yaya whined again. I wonder how Kairi lives with it.

I looked at Kairi, it turns out he has ear-plugs. That cheater.

"So that we can check-in and go through so many security checks and things like that." Kairi said.

So he can still hear us.

"We're not allowed to bring food right? What if they think we are by bringing our Shugo Chara eggs? Will they confiscate it?" Amu asked.

"No need to worry about that. The head of the security has a Shugo Chara. If we get caught, he'll know what they are. My parents know him too." Lulu said.

"Ok, how long will we stay there again?" I asked.

"A week." Nagi said. "What?! I'll never survive!" I shouted.

"Of course you will." Nadeshiko said. "How about the time you last traveled with your parents? You stayed in China for three weeks."

"I was eight!" I said. Stares were thrown at me.

Nagi and Nadeshiko sweat-dropped. "You guys do know her well." Kukai said.

Nagi and Nadeshiko nodded.

"Pack clothes worth a week and a bathing suit okay?" Tadase said. "Why a bathing suit?" Yaya whined again!

"The guardians there are taking us to their own private swimming pool and they're also giving us a tour of L.A." Tadase said.

"Cool," Utau said.

"But there's a slight problem, how do we speak their language?" Nadeshiko said.

"That is a problem." Lulu said.

"Let me help you with that!" a voice said.

It sounded familiar.

The voice inside my head! That's the voice!

My egg floated from my bag to in front of me.

It popped open and a purple-haired chara came out.

She had short hair and was wearing yellow barrette with a little closed book on it.

She had a yellow mini skirt and a purple tank-top.

She had yellow knee-high boots with purple buckles on them.

She had a lot of Yellow and Purple on her!

"_Hello, I'm Sara. Nice to meet you_!" she said in flawless English.

"What did you say?" I asked. "I said, hello, I'm Sara. Nice to meet you!" She said in Japanese this time.

"Rima-chan, you had a new chara egg?" Nagi asked surprised.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you." I said.

"I was born from Rima's feeling to be more capable and to be able to study and the such. Also one other feeling I cannot tell you all." She said with a wink.

"Capable huh, sounds about right." I said.

"Now that the language problem is over, everybody should go home and pack." Tadase said.

We all stood up and walked out if the Royal Garden.

I walked home and went up t my room to start packing.

My parents already knew about this America trip so they laid out some of my clothes on my bed ready for me to choose from.

I picked whatever I got my hands on. Or in simpler words, I didn't choose. I just got anything my hands touched and put them in my suitcase. Neatly, of course.

When I finished, I went to my closet in search of a bathing suit that I will be able to wear there in America. I also picked a pink sundress.

I put those two things in my suitcase and looked for decent slippers and sandals to wear.

I picked some yellow flip-flops and some blue ballet flats.

When I looked outside, I finally noticed that the moon was up and it was almost time for dinner.

"Rima! Dinner's ready." My mom called. "I'll be right there!" I called back.

"Sara, Kusukusu will tell you all you need to know about the guardians and other charas. Okay?" I told her.

"_Yes, Miss Rima._" She said.

From my knowledge, she just said 'Yes, Rima-san'

"That's exactly what I said." Sara said with a wink. "Oh my gosh, you're a mind reader!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Sara said. I nodded.

"We have to keep this a secret from everyone. It's for the best. It will be our little secret." I told Sara and Kusukusu.

They both nodded and Kusukusu started her lecture on everything that happened.

"Kusukusu start from when I transferred to Seiyo." I told her.

I went downstairs and found myself looking at my parents at the table, crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Our little Rima is all grown up!" my mother wailed. "And now you're gonna be spending a whole week away from us!" my father continued.

"It's only a week." I said. "Besides, it's not like I'm not coming back!"

I took my seat and said "Itadakimasu" and began eating.

My parents followed and started eating as well.

After I finished eating, I excused myself and went up to my room.

When I got there, I saw Kusukusu and Sara playing games.

I saw from the score that Kusukusu frequently lost. Must be because Sara reads her mind.

"Yes, that's right." Sara said.

"When we're around the guardians, whisper your comments about our thoughts, okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"How did you finish telling her the things about my past so quickly?" I asked Kusukusu.

"She got all my memories from when I was born till now." Kusukusu said.

"What? I don't understand." "It means, I got all her memories from when she was born till now." Sara explained to me.

"Ok… you can do that?" I asked her. "Yeah, it's my specialty." Sara told me.

"Keep this a secret from the guardians too." Sara nodded.

"Now, let's get to sleep." I told everyone.

Sara and Kusukusu floated to their eggs and I went to the bathroom to change into my PJ's.

When I went out, I found Rhythm trying to sneak out of my room quietly.

"Rhythm." I said. He turned around and stiffened. "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Sara and Kusukusu floated to my side.

"I just wanted to sat hi, I'll be on my way now." Rhythm said and flew out the window.

I looked at Kusukusu and Sara. "What did he really want?"

Kusukusu and Sara pointed to a piece of paper on my desk. Beside it, there was a white rose.

I walked to it and opened the folded piece of paper.

It said:

_Dear Rima,_

_Meet me at the park at 12:00 midnight. I have something to give to you._

_Nagihiko_

Nagihiko? Why would he want me to go to the park at midnight?

"Sara?" "He wants to be the first one to give you your birthday present." Sara said.

"Gosh, I completely forgot it was my birthday tomorrow." I said.

I looked at the time. It was 10:00.

I have 2 hours.

I went to my closet and started to pick my outfit.

It was kinda cold, so I wore a pink long-sleeved dress.

I grabbed my handbag and stepped closer to my window.

"Sara, you said I could be capable right? Will I be capable to jump down from here?" I asked Sara.

"Yes, supposedly." Sara said.

"Ok, let's try it." I told her.

"Chara Change!" Sara said.

A book on a barrette appeared on my hair.

When you look at the book closely, you can actually see lots of little hearts all over the cover.

"Let's do it!" I said.

I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt the ground but the thing was that I went up into the air again and never came back down.

I opened my eyes carefully.

I saw the city below me. "What the heck?!" I screamed.

"Rima, you're flying!" Kusukusu exclaimed.

"Let's just go to the park already!" I said. Sara giggled.

"We're already here." Sara said.

I looked around. We were at the park. I faced the ground until finally my feet touched the floor.

I checked my watch; 11:45 it said.

Fifteen more minutes.

I walked around the park for some time when I heard something.

A girl singing, but it was a language I didn't understand.

"It's English." Sara said.

She must have heard Sara because she stopped and looked at me.

"Hello." She said.

"Hello. Who are you?" I said.

"_I'm sorry I can't understand what you are saying. I don't speak Japanese._" She said.

"Sara." She nodded. I Chara changed again and started talking.

"_Who are you?_" I said. "_I am Jenny. Nice to meet you._" She said.

"_I'm Rima. Why are you here so late?_" I asked her.

"_I was supposed to go to Seiyo High School, but I got lost this afternoon._" She said.

I laughed. "_What's wrong?_" she asked me.

"_I am a student of Seiyo, but it's on the other side of town!_" I exclaimed.

She looked at me disbelief written all over her face.

"_What are you doing here so late?_" she asked me.

"_I was supposed to meet someone here._" I told her.

I checked my watch. It was 12:00.

"Oh no." I said.

"_Please come with me._" I told her.

I walked away and she followed me.

I walked around the park until I found him.

"Nagi!" I called out.

He turned to face me.

There was someone with him as well.

Jenny, who was behind me, ran to that person.

"_Peter! Where were you?_" she asked.

"_Where was I? Where were YOU!_" the man shouted.

"I'm sorry if my sister caused you trouble." He told me.

"You can speak Japanese?" I asked him.

He nodded.

"_That would have helped if you were with Jenny when I found her. She only knows one word, _hello." I said putting my hands on my hips.

"You can speak English?" he asked me. "Sara can." I told him. "Whose Sara?" he asked me.

I pointed to my charas. "Oh! You must one of the Seiyo guardians!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" I told him.

Nagihiko walked to me. "Here, the purpose of you coming here." He said and handed me a box.

I opened it and saw a beautiful pendant.

It was and anchor with pink gems. (I'll post a link in my profile a few days from now.)

"It's so pretty." I told him.

He took it from me and put it around my neck.

"Thanks, it's my first birthday present. It's what you intended right?" I told him.

He looked stunned but nodded.

"I think Peter and Jenny should spend the night at one of our houses." I said.

Peter nodded and told Jenny what I said in English.

She nodded too. "_That would really help._" She said.

"Ok, so Peter will stay at my house and Jenny will stay at Rima's since she knows how to speak English." Nagihiko said.

"Correction, Sara knows how to speak English." I said and smiled.

Again Peter translated. "_I will be in your care Rima_" she said to me.

"_Of course. We should get to know each other better._" I told her.

She nodded.

"Good night, Nagi." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Rima." He said.

"_My house is far, so it's better to fly there._" I told her.

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Sara, do you think you can make Jenny-san fly as well?" I asked Sara.

"Yes, you're capable of doing that." Sara replied.

"From girls that cannot fly to girls who can, CHARA CHANGE!" Sara said.

"_Ready Jenny? First jump, then you will fly, just follow me okay?_" I told her.

She nodded and we jumped into the sky. She gave a thrill of joy!

"_This is fun!_" she told me.

I smiled.

We started our descent. We arrived at my house and we went inside.

Then, I found parents looking at me with worried eyes.

"Rima, where were you?" they asked.

"I had to go out. It was important. Then I ran into Jenny." I said pointing to her.

"She was lost and she couldn't find her uncle's house, so I told her to come with me and we'll go look for her uncle's house tomorrow." I told my parents.

"Please let her stay." I begged.

"If mom says 'it's okay', then it's okay." My dad said. "Then, it's okay." said my mom smiling.

"Thanks." I said then I led Jenny to my room. **(Okay, when they speak English it will be in the same font okay? Not in italic anymore. It's tiring to keep on changing fonts) **

The rest of the night was uneventful, but I know, tomorrow will be a new adventure.

---o---o---o---

**Finally it's finished. Enjoy!**

**Here's my episode 87 rant. It's my first time doing a rant so sorry.**

**OMG! They found about Lulu! Dia's coming out the next chapter too! I'm so excited! I wonder if Amu will tell the others when the next guardian meeting takes place. I wonder what the others will say. Lulu and Amu were starting to become friends already and in this episode Lulu smiles a lot so she likes being with Amu. But no, Nana had to say it out loud that they were the ones extracting the ? eggs! And the Banana Yokan, I wonder how it tastes like. It's supposed to be good right? Since Nana ate sooooo many! A whole trashcan full of the Banana Yokan wrappers! That's extreme! I can't eat that many at all! Why do they have to let them find out? It could have been more ? eggs and they'd discover it when Lulu was in the scene. It would have made the story longer but it would mean more fillers! DX I hate fillers! DX When will Ikuto come back? I miss him! I wanna know if he's finally gonna get free from Easter. I want him to be free! I wonder what Dia's specialty is. Maybe it's singing cuz she has a microphone, but maybe it's something else like dancing or something. And I wonder what will happen in the fight. In the trailer, Lulu takes one jewel from her pocket; I wonder what she'll do with it. Maybe she'll be the one to wear it! I really can't wait for the next episode!**

**Sorry if that was long and pointless. I needed to say my feelings somewhere. Writing your feelings or typing it really helps. It makes you feel better rather than keeping it to yourself.**

**I'm sorry if it's bad; I had only a day to write it! School is tomorrow! I will never survive!**

**RnR please!**

**-Keitorin**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	6. What Kind of Sickness!

Okay… I know I have NOT updated since a very long time ago and I am so terribly sorry. I've got issues… I know you've all waited for so long and you've been planning to kill me (maybe, very possible) So, everyone, enjoy!

Oh yeah… I've got another Rimahiko story which is RDOT. Please also read. BTW it has no connection with this story.

Also I've decided that in this short chapter, I will jus reveal Rima's sickness. Then in the next, they'll go o America okay? Thanks for reading!

~0~0~0~0~

_-Rima's POV-_

I twitched. And stared as my principal was frantically running around his office going: "I was soo worried! Do you know how much trouble I would've been in if you'd gotten lost?! BTW thank you for bringing them back" So now he thanks us! Then I looked at my side where my new found friend was studying the planetarium, which intrigued her a great deal. Jenny though was not as excited as her brother, Peter.

He was independent and strong and somehow cute but not so much. His chestnut brown hair messy as if he didn't comb his hair in the morning (and I'm pretty sure he didn't) His intense blue eyes were looking around the planetarium (which, by the way, became the principal's office about a year ago). He was interested. I've learned that his number one goal was to be the world's top astronomer. I know I'm no genius, but I think that's a pretty darn hard thing to achieve. Jenny wanted to be noticed. She said she was always in the shadow of his brother. Actually last night I told her that if she makes people listen to her sing, she could probably out shine him.

"Rima, Nagi go to class now before I put you in detention." Tsukasa-san told us. "The hell! It's still 11:45. Classes starts at 1:00!" I whispered to Nagihiko. "You know how he is when it comes to new found friends." "Wish I didn't."

Me and Nagi scurried out of the planetarium and walked together in silence. "So… how's Sara? I know the first time I got Rhythm, I had so much problems, I nearly killed myself." Nagihiko said trying to break the awkward silence between us. "She's fine. Much more talented than I thought." "I see… would you—never mind." He stopped right away when he saw Sayuri, head of the Nagihiko fan club, passing by. We hadn't made public that we were going out. No, not yet. Sayuri and Kirishima would kill us both.

"HIDE!" he warned. He pulled me behind a tree while Sayuri passed by. She was heading to the planetarium, an egg in her hand. Not just any egg BTW. It was a Shugo Chara egg, decorated with queen crowns and hearts. I looked at Nagihiko the same look evident in our eyes.

Nagihiko sprinted back to the planetarium, startling Sayuri in the process. He burst inside and I heard him pleading. "Please don't let her in the Guardians!" "What are you talking about?" Tsukasa's confused voice rang through the whole planetarium. I walked by Sayuri and entered. I quickly I translated in English the whole scenario happening. From our fan clubs to our current problem. Jenny nodded in agreement that the lazy principal should keep her out. Peter just agreed as well.

In the end, he sent all 4 of us get out and attend classes. Before we went out he called out: "I'll inform Nikaido-sensei about those two new sit in students."

I walked to the Royal Garden with the 3 of them behind me. Amu was outside making out with a certain cat boy. "You two should get a room!" I shouted at them. Amu quickly came out of her trance and blushed a tomato red. I just laughed, Ikuto smirked, Jenny was dumbfounded, she told me later that it was because she was surprised that they could be so bold in their love, Nagi sweat dropped, and Peter looked like a stupid mouse caught in rat cage.

"Rima, introduce us to your new friend." Ikuto said. "Everyone this is Jenny. She's American and she's here to guide us to America. Her brother is here as well, Peter." Nagihiko said. "Hey" Amu said keeping her cool exterior but her face still a light shade of red. Ikuto just walked away. "I'm going to class!" he shouted. Tsk, tsk, Ikuto's skipping class again to visit a certain pink haired girl. I sighed. Just another normal day in a not so normal school.

Suddenly, I felt pain in my chest. Then I had hard time breathing. I screamed. It hurt so much I could die. And I really could actually. Nagihiko quickly ran to my side. I fell on the floor. I've had an episode like this before, but so far this was the worse. Nadeshiko quickly ran out of the Royal Garden and knelt at my side. She revealed at green bottle containing jasmine essence and let me inhale it. It usually calms me down then knocks me out. But today it was different. It made the pain worse then knocked me out. Usually, this is the part where I faint and have no idea what happens next.

_-Nagihiko's POV-_

Rima had an episode. That was never good. I looked at Nadeshiko the same fear in our eyes. We never want Rima to die, never! This has happened several times before. Each time more painful than the last. Right now, she's knocked out cold and we transported her inside the Garden before people started seeing what actually happened. This is my least favorite part. Luckily, Nadeshiko does all the work.

First she has to be out. Check. Then she needs to be around green stuff. AKA plants. Check. She needs to be fed this yucky blue stuff that tastes like goo and gross stuff. Then Rima coughs a lot. (I hate this part) She coughs up blood and the blue stuff. But the blue stuff needs to get in her so we feeds her more and she coughs more and more blood comes out. Rima always gets paler with each cough and it feels like she's dying every second. We do this for 9 spoons of blue stuff. The doctors say that that should be enough to get 2 spoon fulls into her. After the whole process, she doesn't wake up for about 3 hours and Nade is covered in blood and blue stuff. Check.

"It's done." Nade declared. I sighed. "But I've noticed. The more times we do this, the more blood gets on me. She's really dying Nagi." We've known that for a few years now, but nothing can stop me from panicking when I hear that.

The rest of the guardians were gathered around, watching Nade walking off to change out of her blue and red clothes. "I'll explain" I told them. "Rima has this sickness she was born with which also explains her littleness. The doctors have done all they can to cure her and stuff but they just couldn't. They've given us a procedure on what to do when she has this 'episode'. They say it's has something to do with her heart and lungs. As you've seen, I barely do anything and that really sucks. Rima's dying and I can't do anything. Nade does everything and sometimes she lets me help but I need to do more. Argh!" Kukai patted me on the back. "I know how you feel." He said looking at Utau.

By now Nadeshiko has finished changing and was back. "Tell the teachers we'll be absent because of Code Blue. They'll understand what it means. Oh, and tell Nikaido-sansei that the students canceled" I told Amu. She nodded.

Nadeshiko dialed on her cellphone one of her personal butlers. Of course I have my own, but I don't like him very much. She ordered a car in front of the Royal Garden in 5 minutes. And she told them it was a Code Blue.

A few minutes later, a limo was parked outside and Nade's butler came out and carried Rima to the car. Then her maid changed Rima into her clean clothes. We both got into the car and motioned Jenny and Peter into the car. When we were all in the car we sped to my house. We finally arrived and the butler carried Rima to the room she usually stays in when she's here, AKA the room beside my room.

"_Your house is so big!_" Jenny exclaimed and I could understand her. "_I know. Everybody says that._" I replied. She looked at my quizzically. "_I learned English when I was 5. I keep it a secret from Rima. You see, to watch those shows like CSI and House, I had to learn English. It wasn't that hard really._ "

Peter walked over to the fish pond and looked at his reflection. He also did that last night. After a few minutes, Jenny also stared at the pond. Nade and me looked at them both. Sadness dwelled in their eyes. I wonder if it's got to do with something in America. Then both of them looked at the house. What is wrong with them? I cleared my throat and they snapped out of their trance and apologized.

I escorted them into their rooms and went to see Rima in her room. Her room was decorated as she wanted. This was her second home. She had posters showing the most famous comedian on her wall and tens of gag mangas on a bookcase near her bed. Right now, she was still out. I was getting kinda worried. It's been more than 3 hours now and I could tell she was barely breathing. It's getting worse, I told myself.

I leaned into her. She was paler than usual. As if all her blood left her frail body. She was tremling slightly. I touched her face, she was really cold. I was starting to wonder if she was dead, but then I remembered that Rima's trembling, that means she's alive. I breathed a sigh of relief just as Rima was beginning to wake up.

She stretched and looked at me. "How long have I been out?" she asked. "3 hours 46 minutes" I replied. "It's getting worse" she mumbled barely audible. She looked at me and smiled, "Come on, I wanna eat. I haven't eaten lunch yet remember?" and as if on cue, her stomach growled. I laughed. "What's so funny?" she asked a dark aura surrounding her.

"Nothing you need to know about." I told her. She stared. I stared back, the usual routine after she'd wake up. Then I laughed. And she smiled. Damn! I always lose! I told myself. "Me 34 you 3. You've gotten even worse!" she told me. I helped her as she got off the bed and we trudged down the steps. "Rima! You're awake." Nadeshiko exclaimed. "Yeah, thanks for noticing." Rima said with lots of sarcasm. I guess she's going to be just fine… for a few more years that is…

~0~0~0~0~

**Okay… that **_**was **_**shorter than expected. I'm sorry everybody!!**

**-KeiKei-chan ~***


End file.
